


Adrenaline Dump

by boaterV



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Meet-Cute, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boaterV/pseuds/boaterV
Summary: Darcy may or may not have a head injury.





	Adrenaline Dump

The fight was over. The lab was secure and as far as she could tell she and Jane were both unhurt. Of course there was still a butt load of adrenaline pumping through her system so she wasn't a thousand percent on the injury free report yet.

At least her heart was finally starting to slow down. For a while she was pretty sure it was going to explode out of her chest and then she wouldn't have to worry about trying to use the ridiculously underwhelming self defense skills Natasha had show her to fight off highly trained henchmen.

Maybe it was her commitment to life or their lack of faith but somehow she was the one left standing. 

It was probably the arrival of the highly trained assassin. 

Yeah, that made more sense now that her brain was clear enough for logical thought.

Now that she was wasn't just chanting over and over again "I'm not going to die in a basement" in her head she could start to actually think and his arrival seemed like a much more likely cause of her continued breathing.

She wasn't about to give him all the credit though. She did manage to take out at least one guy with Jane's worm hole something or other. Damn, Jane was going to be pissed because that thing was seriously broken but since they were still breathing and in possession of all their limbs they could rebuild it right?

Darcy was starting to worry about if she had sustained a head injury as her thoughts got further and further away from her. 

She glanced up slowly as Thor burst into the room and made his way to Jane. Catching his eye and giving him a nod that she was okay before leaning against the wall and finally letting her legs give out. She was suddenly bone tired. Her head tilting forward and she continued to drag in ragged breaths. Each one alerting her to the fact that she wasn't quite as injury free as she had thought only a moment before. 

She let her fingers ghost over the tender spots that seemed to get worse with each breath and was relieved to find nothing but bruises. Of course that all changed when she looked at her hand as she pulled it back from a particularly sore spot on her leg. 

She stared absently at the sticky red liquid as she worked it between her fingers. A tiny part of her mind advising that she should seek medical attention because it probably wasn't okay that she was this calm about finding out she was bleeding.

Not that she had ever been particularly squeamish but with the mess the lab was any cut was certainly going to need to be cleaned out. Darcy commended herself for that thought and made to push herself off the floor. Time to be a big girl and ask for help.

Of course she hadn't anticipated her knees refusing to cooperate and as she tried to push herself up all she did was topple over. Or at least that is what would have happened if someone hadn't grabbed her shoulders and steadied her. 

"Easy does it Lewis." Her eyes turned up towards the sound of his voice. A tiny smile ticking up her lips. Bucky Barnes to the rescue.

"I seem to be bleeding." She held out her hand and then looked back towards her leg.

"How about you sit back down and let me take a look?" She nodded and he eased her back down to the floor before calling medical on his coms unit. Darcy frowned at the urgent tone she heard in his voice. It was just a scratch. Nothing to panic over and once she took a nice long nap and had a dozen or so Tylenol she would be right as rain. Or maybe the good stuff? Yeah the good hospital grade pain medicine. She didn't need to be no hero!

She laughed at that and got confused by the worried look on Bucky face. Didn't he usually think she was funny?

She looked back up at him as he towered over her to tell him as much except the words died in her throat. She wasn't sure she had ever noticed how blue his eyes were. They were always hidden behind his unruly mop of hair and perpetual frown. There was a moment when she was certain time stood still but maybe it was that aforementioned head injury since she was pretty sure that was romantic bullshit.  
Of course that was before his eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled softly then they only thing she was sure of was that she never wanted to look at anything but him. Well unless he was kissing her. Then she would gladly close her eyes.  
"Did you get hit in the head Lewis?"

Weird that he would ask that when he still hadn't looked at her leg but she had never been in a fight before so maybe that was a standard question.

"Not standard." the smile on his lips grew a little wider as she realized why he was asking. 

"Not in my head huh?" He just shook his head. She had always had a problem with brain to mouth filter but it seemed post adrenaline crashes made that problem much worse. She wanted to be embarrassed but she was pretty sure she hadn't said anything too bad? 

It wasn't like she had ruined her chances with him. She doubted he thought of her that way before so some brain babble wasn't likely to change his mind. It was a shame though because she had been thinking about those lips for a while. 

While his hair covered his eyes they were always on display. Smirking at Tony's snark and offering Steve one of his rare smiles. She had spent many a meeting fixated on that mouth.

Him playing the hero with her right now wasn't going to put a damper on that little fantasy either. She smiled up at him again. It was a shame he didn't think of her that way. That he didn't want to kiss her as much as she wanted to kiss him.

"I do, lord knows I do doll." Darcy looked confused again. Oh yeah. She was still talking out loud. Wait. He wanted to kiss her? "And so very much more."

She smiled brightly at that as a flush crept up her cheeks and her heart fluttered in her chest. Bucky Barnes wanted to kiss her? Well maybe then a head injury wasn't such a bad thing?

"So says you. I have to wait until you're recovered before I get to taste that smart mouth. I'm pretty sure a head injury counts as you not being able to give consent and I don't need Thor hitting me with that hammer."

Darcy giggled as he spoke and suddenly they were surrounded by medical personal. She watched as Bucky faded back and let them evaluate her. She decided now was a good time to pass out. 

When she came too she recognized that familiar buzz of pain killers. Slowly opening her eyes she noticed the shadow in the corner. Blinking a few times her eyes finally focused and she realized it was a man.

"Barnes?" Her voice cracked from disuse. 

He lifted his head and nodded. "Yeah doll."

"How long?" He was moving to her side with a glass of water. Angling the straw towards her mouth. 

"About 48 hours. You got quite a nice knock on the head."

"You've been here the whole time?" Again he nodded as she remembered their conversation. He wanted to kiss her? As much as she wanted him too? Had that really happened? "Did I dream ..... it?" She waved her hands around. Afraid to put into actual words what "it" was.

"You mean about me wanting to kiss you?" He smirked again and Darcy decided it was her favorite thing ever. "Just need to know you're in your right mind. Who's the president?"

"What? A quiz? Pretty sure you don't know the answer to that so I can say whatever I want." She raised in eyebrow accusingly at him. 

"Okay that is a bad one. What about the year?" He seemed to think for a moment before turning back to her.

"Do you know that one either?" She was smiling brightly at him now. 

"Shit." 

"Yeah. How about you get your fine bottom over here and snuggle with me and maybe we save the kissing for another day when both of us have a clue as to what is going on?" Darcy shifted in the bed making room for him.

"You make an excellent point Miss Lewis." He smiled and slid into the bed next to her. Darcy angled her body into him and placed her head on his chest. She was about to make another brilliant point but it was lost to the giant yawn she let out instead. So she stayed quiet and let the warmth of his body and his steady heartbeat lull her back to sleep.

There would be time for questions later.


End file.
